Elements X
Elements X is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by Eiken and verified by SoulsTRK. It is a v2 of The Four Elements. It is known for its difficult timings, tight spaces, and memorization, and is therefore generally considered an Insane Demon. It is currently on the legacy list of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay The level starts with a tricky cube section with a triple spike and the text "Welcome". Then there is a green triangle with the text "Earth", as the Earth element. The first cube section has some tricky timings. Then there is a rather hard but very short triple-speed mini-wave segment with a gravity portal. This is followed by a mini cube section with some harder timings. Then there is a moderately difficult robot segment. There is another triple speed mini wave similar to the first one, and then there is a cube part with some more hard timings. There is then a '''very '''long ship sequence that starts with a blue triangle with the text "Water" as the Water element. This part has lots of tight spaces, jump orb timings, and rows of invisible gravity portals. Near the end, the text says "Are You Ready?". An auto section shows the text "GL", "Elements X", "by Eiken", and "<3". Then the air part begins, with a white triangle and the text "Air". This part starts with a moderately difficult mini UFO segment followed by a quite difficult triple speed mini wave. Then there is a short hard UFO part. This is followed by a rather long wave part with mashing and several noticeable gravity portals. Then a short mini ship is followed by a similar wave part that later goes into mini-mode. Then there is a relatively easy UFO segment followed by another long wave part. Then there is a ship sequence with some tight flying. Then a red triangle with the text "Fire" appears, signaling the start of the fire part. The fire part starts with hard dual segments of cube and ball, and then a difficult swing-copter section. Then there is a ball part with some tricky timings. This is followed by a cube part that is moderately difficult, with a noticeable double speed quadruple spike jump at the end. Then there is an auto cube section that displays the elements in the order shown in the level, which is "Earth", "Water", "Air", and "Fire". Then the text "Thanks for Playing" appears and the level ends. User Coins * The first coin is located at the beginning of the water segment, where the player must fly up. * The second coin is located in the air part during a wave segment. The player must pull off a difficult timing in order to go through a fake and activate a teleportation portal to get the coin. * The third and final coin is located at the end of the level as a reward for completing it. Gallery bandicam 2016-08-14 11-29-45-777.jpg|First coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-30-20-103.jpg|Second coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-32-54-842.jpg|Third coin. Trivia * The password for the level is 270116. * The level contains 25,778 objects. * This level is a v2 of The Four Elements. * Eiken was originally going to verify this himself, but he gave up after over 10,000 attempts. * This level might have been for Viprin's CC6, but it did not do that well due to it being a v2. Walkthrough Category:Insane Demon levelsCategory:2.0 levelsCategory:Levels with user coinsCategory:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels